<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Au Bonheur des Dames II by ChaosWalkingDead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077258">Au Bonheur des Dames II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWalkingDead/pseuds/ChaosWalkingDead'>ChaosWalkingDead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWalkingDead/pseuds/ChaosWalkingDead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiré de l'épisode Au Bonheur des Dames de Kaamelott, sauf que Berlewen, l'épouse de Bohort, n'est pas obligée de rester au lit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bohort/Berlewen, Guenièvre/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott), Léodagan/Séli (Kaamelott)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kaamelott Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La réunion des femmes de chevaliers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bohort se tenait près de Dame Séli, en face de la reine Guenièvre qui se faisait coiffer par sa suivante, Angharad. Incertain de la raison pour laquelle il avait été appelé, sa nervosité habituelle était accentuée par les yeux de la mère de la reine qui ne le quittaient pas. </p><p>-Seigneur Bohort ! Vous êtes là. Je disais justement à ma mère que vous trouviez mon idée tout à fait charmante. </p><p>-Votre idée concernant une deuxième réunion de femmes de chevaliers ? Je trouve ça exquis ! C'est une excellente idée, je vais d'ailleurs demander de nouveau au roi si l'accès à la table ronde pourra être autorisé. </p><p>Dame Séli ne fut pas dupée par les sourires des deux jeunes gens et sa langue claqua. </p><p>-Ouais, enfin c'est charmant tout ça, hein, mais des femmes de chevaliers dans ce groupe de pignoufs, il y en a pas des masses. Lancelot n'a toujours pas de femme, Perceval s'est toujours pas bougé le train pour épouser l'autre là...</p><p>Angharrad prit le temps de jeter une œillade vers la femme avant de terminer la coiffure de la reine. </p><p>-Hervé pas de femme, Galessin pas de femme, à part Mevanwi, moi et ma fille, y a pas grand monde pour remplir la table ronde. J'imagine, que souffrante, votre femme ne pourra toujours pas être des nôtres ? </p><p>Elle adressa un sourire en coin au chevalier embarrassé, qui fit d'ailleurs la grimace. </p><p>-Ce n'est pas que ça ne lui plaira pas au contraire, elle adore ce genre de festivité ! Cependant, comme je vous l'ai dit, le voyage la fait terriblement souffrir. </p><p>-Et même le fait que ce soit complètement obligatoire ne l'a pas faite bouger du lit l'autre fois. </p><p>Finissant de choisir ses bijoux, la reine releva soudainement la tête vers les deux. </p><p>-Oh ! Et si vous demandiez à Merlin une solution contre son mal de mer ? Peut-être se sentira-t-elle mieux en arrivant et être des nôtres le jour de la réunion ?</p><p>-C'est une bonne idée à laquelle je n'avais pas songé je dois dire, mais je crains ne pas pouvoir faire envoyer une potion dans les temps. </p><p>La picte le coupa.</p><p>-Vous n'avez qu'à demander la recette à cet empaffé de Merlin et la faire préparer par un druide de Gaunes un peu plus compétant. Et si tout va bien cette fois, elle sera là.</p><p>Le sourire malsain de la femme n'était pas la seule chose qui inquiétait le chevalier, qui commençait déjà à se faire du mouron pour sa dulcinée.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>Guenièvre se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre, s’apprêtant à l'ouvrir et se coucher. Une voix la retint.</p><p>-Ah, ma reine! J'ai bien fait préparé une recette de remède pour le mal de mer par Merlin. Je l'ai faite envoyée à Gaunes pour mon épouse. J'attend sa réponse, mais la connaissant elle essaiera avant de refuser.</p><p>-C'est parfait, Seigneur Bohort, je me fais vraiment une joie de rencontrer la personne qui partage votre vie. Surtout avec tout ce qui se dit vous savez...</p><p>-Tout ce qui se dit ?</p><p>-Oui, vous savez, comme on ne vous voit jamais avec une femme, les gens ont pensé que peut-être vous auriez fait vœu d'abstinence, ou que vous ne seriez peut-être pas attirée par...ce genre de personne. </p><p>Le garçon ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta d'hausser les sourcils et de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant de telles sottises.</p><p>-Et comme vous et Lancelot semblez assez proches, au point de rester longtemps le soir ensemble dans une seule chambre, on s'est dit que vous et lui...</p><p>-Nous ne faisions que discuter !  Des discussions ente hommes doivent-elles toujours se faire à table, autour de plusieurs plats de viandes et des pichets de vins? J'apprécies simplement la proximité avec un bon ami, voilà tout. </p><p>-Mais je comprend tout à fait. Et puis, si votre femme se balade à Kaamelott à votre bras, cette fois cela fera taire les rumeurs, ne vous inquiétez pas ! </p><p>-Je l'espère, et j'espère aussi que la recette de Merlin fera effet. Ça me peine énormément de voire mon épouse si mal en point après chaque voyage que je lui impose. Je vous ferais part de sa réponse. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, bonne nuit votre Majesté. </p><p>-Bonne nuit, Bohort ! </p><p>Le jeune homme s'éloigna dans le couloir, guidé par son fidèle chandelier, tandis que la porte de la chambre royale grinça une dernière fois dans la nuit. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>Le lendemain, Bohort reçut la réponse positive de sa femme et en fit part à la reine. Berlewen arriverait dans quelques jours qui lui semblaient interminables.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrivée à Kaamelott</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quelques jours après la réponse de son épouse, Bohort se préparait pour se rendre sur les côtes du royaume de Logres pour l'accueillir. Selon ses calculs, elle avait du embarquer et devait bientôt arriver depuis Gaunes. Il espérait sincèrement que le remède avait fonctionné. Il souffrait toujours de l'avoir si loin de lui, mais les seules fois où elle avait essayé de venir jusqu'à lui, elle avait été si malade qu'elle avait du tenir le lit pendant des jours, sans qu'il puisse lui faire visiter le royaume. Il se moquait un peu des remarques qu'il y avait autour de lui et sa femme "imaginaire", il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens se permettaient de faire courir de telles rumeurs. Mais il devait avouer que si quelqu'un pouvait voir son épousée à son bras lors de son arrivée, ça lui éviterait de futurs commentaires de la part de ses pairs.<br/>
Il finissait de s'habiller. Il avait fait un effort, même s'il faisait toujours attention à son apparence comme le fait habituellement tout habitant de Gaunes. Portant toujours une tunique verte, mais celle-ci ornée d'un plastron fin en cuir noir où on pouvait observer de légers reliefs représentant l’emblème de son pays natal. Il plaça sa bague à son doigt comme d'habitude, enfila une boucle d'oreille discrète à son oreille, et un bandeau en cuir autour de son crâne. Il passa les doigts sur la bande sur son front, se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir en soufflant. </p><p>En sortant de sa chambre, il croisa Léodagan ainsi que le roi Arthur. </p><p>-Sire ! Seigneur Léodagan ! Bonjour. </p><p>Le roi de Logres l'observa pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux le balayant de haut en bas, un sourcil surélevé.</p><p>-Eh bien, Bohort. Où allez-vous affublé comme ça ?</p><p>-J'espère que vous avez pas oublié qu'on doit discuter du budget de nos cérémonies ?</p><p>Léodagan lui dirigea un sourire en coin, bizarrement semblable à celui que Séli lui avait adressé la veille. </p><p>-Non, bien sûr, je n'ai pas oublié que nous devions parler de la fête des fleurs ainsi que votre budget pour les armes de jet. J'allais juste faire un petit aller-retour jusqu'à la plage. Ma femme doit nous rejoindre pour la réunion organisée par la reine. </p><p>-Votre femme ? Parce que vous avez une femme, vous ? </p><p>Bohort leva des yeux exaspérés vers le roi de Carmélide, tandis qu'Arthur les dirigeait vers le jeune homme, son expression toujours surprise. </p><p>-Ah, il me semblait bien avoir entendu un garde-côte me prévenir de l'arrivée d'un bateau venant de Gaunes. C'est donc votre épouse ? C'est bien qu'on puisse enfin la rencontrer, même lors de la dernière réunion à la con de ma femme on ne l'avait pas vue. </p><p>-Malheureusement, comme je l'expliquais à la reine, ma femme souffre beaucoup lors des voyages en bateau. Mais cette fois, je lui ai fait envoyé une recette contre le mal de mer préparé par Merlin. </p><p>Léodagan rit d'un rire gras et légèrement méchant. </p><p>-Par Merlin ? Eh ben, vous avez de l'espoir mon cochon. Il est même pas capable de préparer une tisane sans se gourer dans les dosages. Et pour notre mise au point sur les financements de nos cérémonies ? </p><p>-Bon, Beau-père on s'en occupera plus tard. Allez chercher votre femme, et j'espère qu'elle sera en forme pour qu'on puisse la voir cette fois. </p><p>Arthur dirigea un sourire vers Bohort, qui lui rendit avec un signe de tête. Il s'éloigna, une douce adrénaline le parcourant. </p><p>-------------------------------------<br/>
-Alors ?</p><p>Le garde-côte se retourna vers la voix qui venait de l'apostropher. Le Seigneur Lancelot regardait l'horizon, ses yeux posés sur l'embarcation qui venait de s'échouer sur la plage. Le vent soufflait fort ce jour là, le sable qui virevoltait lui arrivait dans les yeux, il peinait à les garder ouverts. </p><p>-Une embarcation de Gaunes, Seigneur Lancelot. J'ai envoyé un apprenti prévenir le roi. Apparemment il n'y aurait qu'une dame accompagnée de sa suivante et d'un garde du corps. Elle dit rendre visite à un proche. On l'arrête ?</p><p>-Laissez. Je vais essayer de discuter. </p><p>Ses pas étaient ralentis par la poudre pâle sous ses pieds, mais il avançait d'un air décidé vers les inconnus. Il fallait se méfier des nouveaux arrivants, les envahisseurs étaient de plus en plus ingénieux et fréquents surtout. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les trois personnes, il se figea. Devant lui se trouvait une femme aux cheveux blonds bouclés dans lesquels étaient planté une broche retenant un voile rose pâle qui lui retombait sur les épaules et qui semblait être le seul tissus pouvant la protéger du vent glacial. Ses deux yeux bruns en amande se posèrent sur le chevalier ahuri. </p><p>-Bonjour, Monsieur ! Je comprend que ma soudaine visite doit vous être pénible, mais comprenez je viens rejoindre mon ami, j'ai été conviée à une cérémonie par la reine Guenièvre.</p><p>Elle s'empressa de descendre de l'embarcation bancale, hâtée de sentir le contact avec la terre ferme. Elle inspira un bon coup, le sourire aux lèvres. </p><p>-Même si je déteste naviguer, je dois dire que l'odeur des plages est tout à fait exquise ! Comment vous prénommez-vous donc ? </p><p>-Seigneur Lancelot du Lac. Chevalier de la table ronde. Vous venez donc sous demande la reine ? Je n'en ai pas été informé. </p><p>Lancelot s'était juré fidélité à la reine Guenièvre, supportant même les moqueries et les insinuations de ses camarades. Mais la vue de cette femme sortie des mers lui faisait tourner la tête. Quelle beauté ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais vu avant si elle était une amie de la reine ? </p><p>-Je suis sincèrement confuse. Tenez, ceci est une lettre de mon époux qui m'informe de la réunion des femmes de chevaliers. Il s'agit du Seigneur Bohort, vous devez le connaître si vous êtes de Kaamelott.</p><p>Elle lui sourit de nouveau, son cœur s’accéléra malgré lui. Il avait saisi la lettre qui mentionnait une cérémonie autour de la table ronde où étaient conviées les femmes de chevaliers. Il tiqua sur la fin de la lettre, où Bohort avait écrit offrir à son épouse "milles baisers" avant de signer. Bohort avait donc bel et bien une femme, lui qui était aussi victime de remarques sur ses relations. Il releva la tête vers la jeune femme, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger du froid en serrant son voile contre elle. </p><p>-Pardonnez moi, vous devez être gelée. Venez, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à Kaamelott. </p><p>-Vous êtes trop bon. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin mettre les pieds sur cet île en admirant le paysage. </p><p>Au dépit du grand blond, elle lui prit le bras tandis que sa suivante et son garde récupéraient ses bagages décidés à la suivre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Retrouvailles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bohort marchait afin d'atteindre la côte. Tout le monde doutait constamment les compétences de Merlin, mais cette fois, il était confiant.  Si la potion faisait effet, sa femme serait en forme et pourrait même rester plus longtemps. S'il obtenait un budget correct auprès du roi, il pourrait organiser la fête des fleurs et y inviter sa douce. Cette pensée lui mit le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui avait été promise jeune, aussi jeune que lui. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, étant bons amis, cela avait été logique pour tout le monde qu'ils soient fiancés. Ils s'entendaient très bien, tenait beaucoup l'un à l'autre, et il trouvait très belle. "La plus belle femme de Gaunes" lui avaient dit ses amis du village en lui tapant dans le dos à son mariage. Il avait douté à l'époque. Il savait qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus courageux, ni le plus doué. Sa mère l'avait toujours couvé, malgré les réflexions de son père qui estimait qu'un héritier devait être digne du pouvoir, qu'il devait se comporter en homme. Sans doute pensait-il que s'occuper de festivités, aimer les fleurs ou les beaux vêtements n'étaient pas digne d'un homme, mais Berlewen ne partageait pas cette opinion. Au contraire, elle était la première à l'aider et l'encourager dans ces domaines. Leur mariage avait été magnifique d'ailleurs. Ses parents lui avaient fourni un budget assez important pour qu'il le fasse grandiose mais toujours dans une belle sobriété. On aurait cru des fiançailles venant tout droit d'un poème. La cérémonie avait été sublime, tout comme l'était sa fiancée. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, jusqu'à la chambre. Lui qui était de nature timide avait été des plus entreprenant, jusqu'à même s'étonner lui même. La nuit la plus magique qu'il n'avait jamais passée, elle resterait toujours dans ses souvenirs les plus chers. 


Malgré l'amour qu'ils se portaient, il se sentait toujours douter de sa position dans son couple. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un soldat exemplaire, un couard comme disaient les autres. Il avait honte, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toujours effrayé à l'idée de se battre. Mais ce dont il avait peur encore plus c'était de décevoir. Décevoir sa mère en étant un homme militaire cruel comme ceux qu'elle détestait, un déserteur qui refuse de se battre comme lui reprochait son roi, ou un couard incapable de défendre sa femme. Le monde était rempli d'hommes comme le roi, Léodagan ou Lancelot, fort, courageux, capables de diriger des armées et de se battre. Pourquoi sa femme ne partirait-elle pas un jour auprès d'un homme comme ça au lieu de rester à ses côtés ? Il la comprendrait, il s'était toujours senti honteux du mensonge qui faisait croire à son épouse qu'il l'avait vengée en chassant les hommes qu'il l'avait attaquée avant l'arrivée du roi Arthur. Son soit disant fait d'arme lui avait permis de se démarquer et de devenir chevalier. Tout le monde l'avait considéré comme un héro au village, sa femme l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui chantant des "je t'aime" qui lui avait trop fait tourner la tête pour qu'il lui dise la vérité. Son mariage était bâti sur le mensonge de sa incompétence. Un jour il sera exposé au grand jour, un jour tout le monde saura qu'il n'était pas un héro, qu'il n'avait jamais fait ses classes, qu'il n'était pas digne de la patience et l'amour qu'on lui accordait. En attendant ce jour fatidique qui le faisait trembler, il allait profiter de tous les instants possibles auprès des gens qu'il aimait, à commencer par son épouse. Épouse qu'il voyait d'ailleurs maintenant au loin, au bras d'un autre homme. </p>
<p>-----------------------------------</p>
<p>-J'avais bien entendu parler du fait que Bohort était marié, mais comme nous ne vous avions jamais rencontré, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une rumeur seulement.</p>
<p>-Une rumeur ? Mon mari n'a pas parlé de moi ? En même temps, en tant que preux chevalier, il doit avoir beaucoup d'autres sujets de conversations plus importants.</p>
<p>Lancelot la regarda. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il s'interdisait de prêter quelconque attention à son physique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d’œil toutes les cinq minutes. Est-qu'elle considérait son mari comme un preux chevalier ? Sans doute ne se ventait-il pas de sa couardise dans les lettres à l'eau de rose qu'il lui envoyait sur le continent. </p>
<p>-Je dois dire que nous ne parlons en effet que rarement de nos vies privées. Mais je ne doute pas de l'attention et l'amour qu'il doit vous porter. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment il peut tenir en vous ayant aussi loin de lui. </p>
<p>-Il doit être bien occupé en se battant pour le roi, il ne doit pas penser à moi tout le temps. Mais je dois avouer qu'il me manque tellement ! Je n'ose pas lui écrire à quel point son absence me peine, de peur qu'il ne se sente coupable. Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps auprès de lui désormais. Si le remède que j'ai pris me permet d'être en si bonne santé, je viendrais le visiter beaucoup plus souvent s'il en est possible. Je m'en voudrais de déranger qui que ce soit, vous devez être terriblement occupés.</p>
<p>Lancelot souriait. Elle prenait vraiment son mari pour un héro, ça lui faisait de la peine de la voir si crédule mais se dit que ce n'était pas son rôle de lui parler des faits d'armes inexistants de son époux. </p>
<p>-Mais assez parlé de moi ! Etes-vous marié Seigneur Lancelot ? </p>
<p>-Non, pas encore. Mais je suis épris d'une dame, à qui j'ai juré fidélité pour toujours.</p>
<p>Elle le regarda de ses yeux doux, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.</p>
<p>-Que c'est beau ! J'apprécie de voir que des hommes doux et aimants comme vous et Bohort existent encore en ce monde, quand on voit toutes les autres brutes que l'on peut croiser à chaque sentier. </p>
<p>-Je ne comprendrais jamais comment on pourrait violenter une créature aussi belle et douce qu'une femme, c'est impensable. Vous êtes bien trop fragiles. </p>
<p>Le sourire de Berlewen se crispa légèrement.</p>
<p>-Je ne suis pas très courageuse par moi même, Bohort a toujours été celui qui me protégeait. Mais je suis certaine que d'autres femmes ne sont pas comme moi et sont beaucoup plus débrouillardes, au point de pouvoir se protéger elle même. Je suis pour une égalité dans les sexes, même si je comprend que c'est difficile à considérer pour certains. </p>
<p>-Je comprend qu'une femme puisse vouloir apprendre à se défendre, j'imagine.</p>
<p>-Ou qu'un homme n'aime pas se battre aussi, et qu'il préfère des activités plus calmes.</p>
<p>Il ne répondit pas. Lancelot avait plus de mal avec la couardise dont faisaient preuve certains soldats et chevaliers. Il estimait que lorsqu'on avait place à Kaamelott ou à la table ronde c'était pour faire ses preuves et non pas pour fuir à chaque bataille. Malgré son attirance pour le calme d'un livre, sa tendance à prendre soin de lui et son apparence, il préférait toujours la férocité d'un combat aux côtés de ses pairs. Sortant de ses pensées, il se souvint qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher, il devait préparer les troupes pour leur prochaine mission. </p>
<p>-Berlewen? </p>
<p>Les deux jeunes gens relevèrent la tête vers Bohort, qui regardait sa femme d'un air soucieux, légèrement inquiet de la voir au bras du grand blond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La reine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les bras de la jeune femme qui enlaçait le sien quittèrent Lancelot, créant une perte de chaleur dans ce vent glacial. Elle s'était jetée vers son époux, un sourire au lèvre en appelant son nom. Il l'avait attrapé, avec un demi-sourire, mais Lancelot avait remarqué la colère soudaine, passagère et inhabituelle dans les yeux du brun. Était-elle dirigée vers lui ou vers son épouse ? Ça ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça finalement, il devait rentrer préparer les troupes. </p><p>-Je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles. Je pense que vous seriez mieux placé pour amener votre femme jusqu'à Kaamelott, je dois repartir au travail. C'était un honneur de vous rencontrer, Dame Berlewen. </p><p>-De même, Seigneur Lancelot. J'espère que nous aurons l’occasion de se revoir prochainement. </p><p>Il se pencha légèrement en avant, la saluant et s'éloigna. Sentant tout de même un regard pesant dans son dos. </p><p>------------------------------------<br/>
Les amoureux marchaient bras dessus bras dessous, discutant gaiement. Berlewen avait remercié son mari de lui avoir envoyé le remède, elle avait l'air ravie de pouvoir rester sur l'île sans devoir tenir le lit. Malgré sa joie, Bohort semblait perdu dans ses pensées. </p><p>-Tout va bien, mon amour ? Je suis navrée de vous déranger par mon arrivée, vous devez être terriblement occupé. </p><p>-Non, pas du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis ravi d'être à vos côtés, vous m'avez terriblement manqué. Et votre état vous permettra de rester plus longtemps et d'assister à la réunion, la reine va être heureuse. </p><p>-Je suis nerveuse. Je suis embarrassée de ne pas avoir pu participer à la première réunion, et j'ai peur de ne pas être digne de passer du temps auprès d'elle.  </p><p>-Ne soyez pas soucieuse, la court de Kaamelott n'est pas aussi sévère que vous l'imaginez. Niveau élégance, vous êtes bien à la hauteur. </p><p>Il eut un petit rire. </p><p>-Il faut vous préparer à assister à quelques disputes, l'ambiance est mouvementée au royaume. Il faut dire que la belle-famille du roi possède un aussi fort caractère que lui. </p><p>-J'imagine que toutes les familles ne peuvent pas être comme les nôtres. Je ferais de mon mieux pour m'entendre avec tout le monde en tout cas ! J'ai apporté un collier créé par un artisan de Gaunes comme cadeau pour la reine, vous pensez qu'il sera à son goût ? Je ne voulais pas arriver les mains vides pour notre rencontre.</p><p>Elle lui avait tendu le bijou, fin et orné de quelques pierres magentas, il était très beau. Bohort sourit de l'intention de sa femme.</p><p>-Vous êtes si gentille. Je suis certains que la reine appréciera énormément ce présent. Je dois participer à une réunion de la table ronde cet après-midi, mais dès que je serais libre je vous ferais visiter les jardins. En attendant, installez vous confortablement dans notre chambre. </p><p>Elle lui sourit comme seule réponse, finissant le chemin accroché à son bras, observant les portes du château au loin. </p><p>--------------------------------------<br/>
Berlewen avait déposé ses affaires aux côtés de sa suivante dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son époux. La chambre était simple, les décorations dont elle avait ornées celle de Gaunes lui manquaient légèrement. Elle avait le mal du pays il semblait. Pour se changer les idées en attendant le retour de son mari, elle était sortie de la pièce, airant dans les couloirs, découvrant Kaamelott. Les pierres étaient claires et sobres, cela donnait un air vraiment noble à l'endroit, elle aimait bien. </p><p>-Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on dit "redondant" ! Vous y connaissez vraiment rien ma parole, et c'est vous qui entraînez le roi ?</p><p>-Mais "redondant" ne veut absolument pas dire ça. Qu'est ce que ça a avoir avec les armes ? Oh et puis je m'en moque, je venais vous chercher car le roi vous réclame à la table ronde, Seigneur Perceval, dépêchez vous. Déjà que ça ne m'enchante pas de porter les messages comme un larbin. </p><p>Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, le Seigneur Perceval sûrement jusqu'aux autres chevaliers, et l'autre homme entra dans ce qui semblait être la salle d'armes. Elle continua son chemin, cette discussion mouvementée n'ayant pas suffi à la distraire. Elle devait être patiente, son épousé lui avait promis de lui faire visiter les jardins. Elle avait hâte.<br/>
Elle s'arrêta près d'une fenêtre donnant sur un terrain où elle entendait des cris. Elle aperçu le blanc de l'habit du Seigneur Lancelot, qui semblait donner des ordres à un grand groupe de soldats, écoutant ses paroles attentivement. Il devait se préparer pour une prochaine mission ou bataille. A la fin de son discours, il leva les yeux et la vit. Elle lui fit un sourire, il lui rendit avec un signe de la main. Elle se retourna en entendant des voix féminines derrière elle. </p><p>-Mais puisque je vous dis, mère, qu'il a une femme.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut, ça fait plusieurs heures qu'il est parti la chercher, il est rentré pour la réunion et on a vu personne. Baliverne, sa femme. </p><p>Elle regardait les deux brunes discuter. En vue de leurs vêtements, elles devaient être des dames de la court, l'une plus âgée que l'autre. Elle voulait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, elle n'aimait pas être seule. Elle s'approcha légèrement.</p><p>-Bonjour.</p><p>Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers elle, surprises à la vue d'une nouvelle personne dans ces couloirs. La plus jeune parla la première.</p><p>-Bonjour ! Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà rencontré. Etes-vous une nouvelle maîtresse du roi ?</p><p>La blonde se sentit rougir en entendant ces mots. La maîtresse du roi ? Faisait-elle vulgaire dans ses vêtements ? Elle se racla doucement la gorge mais l'autre femme parla avant elle.</p><p>-Vous demandez ça comme ça, vous. Il vient déjà de ramener une fille de chef de clan, si c'en est une autre, ce serait vraiment se moquer du monde. </p><p>-Ne soyez pas rabat-joie, mère. Il faut bien qu'il se détende en revenant de bataille. </p><p>-Le rôle d'un roi c'est auprès de sa reine, pas des maîtresses en tout genre. Quand est-ce que vous allez enfin vous battre pour votre place ? Vous attendez que l'une d'entre elle vous empoisonne pour prendre votre trône ? </p><p>Berlewen sursauta légèrement. C'était la reine Guenièvre ! Bien sûr, quelle idiote, elle aurait du s'en douter en voyant l'élégance de la brune devant elle. Elle tint le tissus sa robe avec ses deux mains, faisant une légère révérence pleine de grâce vers la femme. </p><p>-Majesté, je suis Berlewen de Gaunes, épouse du chevalier Bohort, je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance et d'avoir été invitée pour la réunion des dames. </p><p>Les deux brunes ne répondirent pas, l'observant attentivement, d'un air ahuri. La reine brisa la silence. </p><p>-Oh bah ça alors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Balade et jalousie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Et moi qui pensais que c'était du flan. J'aime pas ça mais je dois avouer mes torts, ravie de vous rencontrer ma petite. </p><p>La picte lui adressait un semblant de sourire auquel la jeune femme répondait avec joie. Elle se redressa, lâchant les pans de sa robe. La jeune brune lui rendit un sourire éclatant, qui chauffa le cœur de la blonde avec douceur. </p><p>-Oh ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrer. Ca fait du bien de voir de nouveaux visages ici, on fait vite le tour. Et entre les maîtresses du roi et la femme de Karadoc, il n'y a pas énormément de femmes de mon âge.  </p><p>-Moi de même votre Majesté, mon mari m'a vanté votre gentillesse, j'avais tellement hâte vous rencontrer. </p><p>-Nous devons absolument faire plus ample connaissance, venez ! Nous allons nous balader dans les jardins entre femmes. </p><p>Elle tiqua, elle qui voulait découvrir les jardins au bras de son homme. Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser une requête de la reine, surtout lorsqu'elle lui était présentée avec un si grand sourire. Elle acquiesça et la brune lui attrapa le bras tandis que la plus âgée commençait à s'excuser. </p><p>-Mère, vous ne nous accompagnez pas ? </p><p>-Non, je dois parler à votre idiot de père de quelque chose. On se reverra plus tard, Dame Berlewen. </p><p>Elle lui fit un signe de tête et s'éloigna. La reine resserra son étreinte sur le bras de la femme et s'exclama. </p><p>-Allez! A la promenade ! </p><p>Berlewen émit un petit rire aigu. Elle s'excusa dans sa chambre, le temps d'accrocher son joli voile rose et d'attraper son cadeau pour la reine. </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>-C'est pas possible, il le fait exprès je vous jure. </p><p>-Beau-père, du calme s'il vous plaît. Il doit bien être dans le coin, il n'était déjà pas dans sa chambre ni dans l'enceinte du château. Et puis, ça presse tant que ça ?</p><p>-Un peu que ça presse ! Si je la fais mon exposition des armes de jets il faut bien que je prévienne les chefs de clans. Les miens c'est pas comme ses p'tites tapettes dansantes, hein, c'est pas des rigolos. </p><p>-Beau-père, langage, je vous prie. Je porte pas la danse dans mon cœur non plus, mais ça plait à plein de monde et on passe un peu moins pour des bourrins.</p><p>-Et on passe pour quoi, je vous le demande. Si je me fais sucrer tout le budget pour des hommes en jupe qui se trémoussent sur un air de crincrin, on va en avoir une belle d'image auprès des autres, je vous le dis.</p><p>Le roi soupira comme seule réponse. Il regarda au loin de l'allée de fleurs qu'il empruntait au côté de son cher et tendre beau-papa et vit une jeune femme splendide. Elle regardait les roses à côté d'elle, elles portaient la même couleur que le léger voile qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Quelle beauté, mon dieu ! Même s'il préférait les latines, il devait avouer qu'elle avait de quoi se défendre. Léodagan qui continuait de se plaindre se rendit vite compte que son gendre ignorait monumentalement sa tirade. Il se pencha un peu vers lui le dévisageant puis dirigea son regard vers ce qui retenait l'attention du plus jeune. Il émit un léger sifflement. </p><p>-Eh bah. </p><p>-Quoi "eh bah"?</p><p>-Je suis pas du genre à reluquer mais je dois dire que celle-ci elle attire l'œil. </p><p>-Oui, en effet.</p><p>Il se tut de nouveau, l'observant s'éloigner des roses pour porter son attention sur les glaïeuls de l'autre côté. </p><p>-Vous y allez pas ?</p><p>-Allez où ? </p><p>-Bah lui sortir une tirade bien romantique et paf. Comme d'hab' quoi. Faites pas l'innocent. </p><p>-Mais lâchez moi la grappe, nom de nom. Je fais ce que je veux. Et puis je la connais pas, la gamine. </p><p>-Vous les connaissiez pas non plus vos maîtresses avant. </p><p>-Oh mais c'est bon ! Allez-y vous, puisqu'elle est si jolie. </p><p>-Pour me faire castrer par ma femme ? Non, merci. Je tiens à mes noix. </p><p>Arthur leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Oh et puis il n'avait rien à perdre. Il s'élança doucement vers la jeune femme, son beau-père pas loin à ses basques. Elle ne le vit pas arriver, occupée à fredonner une mélodie qui était inconnu au roi mais qui lui semblait être la plus douce des mélopées. Il s'arrêta près d'elle, et orienta son regard vers les fleurs. </p><p>-Bonjour. </p><p>-Bonjour ! </p><p>Elle avait relevé la tête, surprise. Il se demandait si son beau-père avait vu que ses jambes avaient tremblées en voyant les beaux yeux en amande qu'elle lui adressait. S'il avait vu, il l'entendrait sûrement ricaner dans son dos. Il risqua un petit regard en arrière et aperçu le roi de Carmélide bien trop absorbé dans la contemplation des fougères pour que ça n'en soit pas suspect. Il devait essayer d'épier la conversation avec une fausse discrétion. Il redonna son attention à la demoiselle.</p><p>-Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vu ici.</p><p>-Non, je suis nouvelle sur ces terres. Je rend visite à un proche qui réside au château. Vous vivez ici ?</p><p>Le roi émit un petit rire.</p><p>-Oui, je vis ici en effet. Votre proche qui réside au château, je le connais peut-être. Quel est son nom ?</p><p>Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle fut interrompue par la dame qui lui tenait compagnie quelques minutes auparavant.</p><p>-Dame Berlewen ! Me revoilà. Je suis désolée, il fallait absolument que je parle à Demetra de quelque chose mais maintenant je suis tout à vous. </p><p>Arthur se crispa en voyant sa femme venir se planter tout près de la blonde. Son épouse lui adressa un haussement de sourcils lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. </p><p>-Oh bah vous êtes là, vous ? Vous discutiez avec notre nouvelle arrivante ? </p><p>-Huh, oui, c'est ça. </p><p>Cette fois, le rire de son beau-père il l'entendit. Il profita de ça pour lui envoyer un regard exaspéré et ainsi échapper aux yeux de sa femme qui le scrutait, suspectant un moment de romance interrompue. </p><p>-Dites moi. Vous étiez pas en train de fricoter avec une femme de chevalier, tout de même ? </p><p>Les yeux de Berlewen passait de l'homme à la reine, incertaine de comprendre la conversation. Qui était l'homme à qui elle parlait si familièrement ?</p><p>-Mais non ! Je me présentais c'est tout. Ca vous arrive jamais à vous de vous présenter aux gens que vous connaissez pas ?</p><p>-Oui, une jolie dame en plus, ça vous arrange, hein ?</p><p>-Mais merde! Je vous dis que je lui disais juste bonjour, vous allez me lâchez, oui ? Entre vous et votre père aujourd'hui, j'en ai ma grappe. </p><p>En parlant du père, Berlewen quelque peu gênée de la conversation et ne sachant si elle devait intervenir se recula tandis que le roi de Carmélide s'avançait. Ils se rencontrèrent à mis chemin, le dos de la femme cognant doucement dans le torse du plus vieux. </p><p>-Pardon ! Je vous avais pas vu, Monsieur, toutes mes excuses. </p><p>-Oh mais y a pas de mal, au contraire. Je dois dire que votre présence enchante parfaitement ma petite promenade. </p><p>Il rit en regardant les deux qui s'échauffaient la voix dans leur dispute insensée. La blonde ne fut pas plus éclairée sur la situation, ni sur qui étaient ces hommes mais elle se résignait à attendre que la reine finisse et revienne auprès d'elle. Elle décida de chasser son mal-être en discutant des compositions florales des jardins avec son partenaire d'attente, qui lui rendait des réponses courtes, n'ayant aucune connaissance sur les fleurs qui l'entouraient mais désirant tout de même discuter avec la blonde. Ils s'étaient tous les deux laisser glisser contre un rocher planté là, tandis que le couple continuait de se prendre le bec dans un flot de paroles endiablé. A ce moment un jeune homme en vert déboula au tournant de l'allée, d'un pas pressé pour rencontrer sa belle et lui présenter les jardins comme il lui avait promis. Et là il arriva sur la scène, où le couple royal s'enguirlandait et où sa femme et le roi de Carmélide discutaient joyeusement avec sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi passer du temps avec sa moitié semblait tâche impossible aujourd'hui?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Les feux de l'amour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'homme en vert passa près du couple royal bien trop occupé à se prendre le bec pour le remarquer, il ne prit donc pas la peine de les saluer. Ses pas s'étaient accélérés malgré lui, le roi de Carmélide qu'il appréciait pourtant assez même avec son caractère bourru et désagréable était bien trop proche de sa femme à son goût. En attendant d'avoir le courage de formuler ses craintes au sujet de leur couple, Bohort se sentait obligé d'être un peu surprotecteur, son côté jaloux se présentant uniquement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. Il s'approchait avec un sourire forcé, comme celui qu'il avait donné à Lancelot auparavant. Le roi de Carmélide détourna les yeux de la jeune femme pour les lever vers lui, un sourcil haussé dans l'attente qu'il lui dise ce qu'il veut. </p><p>-Vous êtes là pour parler des budgets ? Elle a eu un accident en mer, vot' femme ? Elle sera toujours pas des nôtres, alors.</p><p>Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, à cause de la réflexion de l'homme mais aussi car sa femme ne s'était pas présentée en temps que son épouse. Berlewen rit doucement en se levant et se plaçant à côté de son ami. </p><p>-Non, je ne suis pas morte en mer, heureusement ! Je suis bien vivante. Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée: Berlewen de Gaunes, épouse du chevalier Bohort.</p><p>-Ah! C'est donc vous l'épouse. Eh bah, mon vieux, vous vous gênez pas.</p><p>Bohort ne digérait pas vraiment les coups d'œil qu'orientait le plus vieux vers la blonde mais ne dit rien. Dans le silence embarrassant, on entendait encore les paroles du couple derrière eux, qui commençaient à s'atténuer car le roi semblait abandonner la dispute et s'éloignait. La reine soupira lourdement avant de se rediriger vers le petit groupe nouvellement formé lors de son moment d'inattention. </p><p>-Ah, vous êtes là, vous ?</p><p>Dame Séli était arrivée derrière son mari, au même moment où sa fille atteignait son amie. Tout le petit monde se dévisageait, incertain de qui allait parler en premier. </p><p>-Qu'est ce que vous fichez là à bavarder avec une dame, vous ? Vous voulez de l'aide ?</p><p>-On attendait que votre fille et son pignouf de mari arrêtent de se prendre la tête, figurez vous. </p><p>-Ne commencez pas avec ça mère, je viens de passer une dizaine de minutes à enguirlander le roi pour la même chose. Je vous jure, dès qu'on les quitte du regard pendant quelques secondes, ils ne savent plus se tenir.</p><p>La jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre, gênée que les disputes soient engendrées par sa présence. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil vers son époux, qui comprit sa détresse même si lui semblait plus agacé qu'embarrassé. Il allait lui proposer de continuer sa promenade à ses côtés, mais fut interrompue par la reine. </p><p>-Dame Berlewen, ne laissons pas cette ambiance nous gâcher notre balade. Allons-y.</p><p>-Ah. Oui, bien sûr, ma reine.</p><p>Le roi de Carmélide ignora la colère de sa femme et donna une tape sur ses genoux avant de se relever.</p><p>-Et nous Bohort, on va rejoindre le roi pour parler des réceptions une bonne fois pour toute. </p><p>-Ah non, hein. Je vous cherche depuis tout à l'heure. Il faut que je vous parle de la tambouille pour votre fête.</p><p>-Bah vous venez avec nous alors, puisque c'est dans le thème. Allez, Bohort, en route.</p><p>Le jeune homme jeta un regard vers sa dulcinée qui lui rendit un sourire gêné, désolée de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps auprès de lui. Elle lui glissa une dernière parole avant de repartir au bras de la reine.</p><p>-A plus tard.</p><p>Emporté par le roi de Carmélide à son tour, il écoutait la voix cristalline de sa femme qui s'adressait à la reine de Bretagne. </p><p>-Oh Majesté, j'ai d'ailleurs un présent pour vous! </p><p>--------------------------------------------<br/>
Bohort soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit. La discussion avait été des plus mouvementée, comme d'habitude avec le couple de Carmélide. Son pouls était encore élevé tellement il avait été agacé par le comportement du Seigneur Léodagan, de mauvaise fois et qui lui avait reproché de ne pas l'avoir invité à son bal pour la fête des fleurs. Les deux avait fini par se mettre d'accord en acceptant de partager le budget et la nourriture en effectuant une seule et même réception où se dérouleraient une exposition sur les armes de jet ainsi que des danses et spectacles sur le thème de la guerre et du printemps. Deux thèmes qui ne faisaient pas vraiment bon ménage habituellement, mais Bohort se sentait déjà pleinement satisfait d'avoir trouvé un compromis. Il enleva doucement le dessus de son plastron en cuir, en regardant derrière lui. Il avait espéré trouver sa douce dans le lit, mais la place à côté de lui semblait vide. Dramatiquement, il soupira de nouveau. On aurait qu'il se mettait tous d'accord pour l'embêter aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas pu l'avoir pour lui mis à part lors de leur petite balade à son arrivée. Mais maintenant que le bal était prévu, il savait qu'il allait pouvoir l'y inviter. Elle lui avait tant manqué, et il se sentait mal que le sentiment principal qui emplissait son corps était de la jalousie plutôt que la joie d'avoir son épousée auprès de lui après tout ce temps.<br/>
Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'avait pas entendu la porte de la chambre grincer en s'ouvrant, laissant entrer sa belle blonde. Elle sourit en s'approchant de lui, glissant doucement une jambe au dessus de son ventre, se plaçant à califourchon sur son époux qui sursauta légèrement en sentant un léger poids soudainement sur lui. Il redressa légèrement la tête, sentant les longs cheveux bouclés chatouiller son nez et observant les beaux yeux bruns de sa dame qui lui souriait. Il glissa une main depuis le bas du bras de la jeune femme, remontant doucement dans une caresse avant de s'arrêter sur sa nuque et d'attirer son visage un peu plus vers lui. Ses joues étaient rosées et sa peau chaude, elle devait sortir du bain. L'intérieur de la cuisse de la jeune femme appuya un peu plus contre la hanche de l'homme qui frissonna. Il frôla les lèvres rougies avec les siennes et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand trois bruits sourds et consécutifs s'amenèrent de la porte. Son troisième soupir fit bouger les mèches de cheveux de la femme qui rit légèrement de leur mésaventure. Lui, agacé, se leva en maudissant la personne qui les interrompait. </p><p>Il ouvrit la porte et aperçu Dame Séli et Lancelot à ses côtés. Un duo assez surprenant, il ne les avait presque jamais vu ensemble.</p><p>-Oui, je peux vous aider ?</p><p>-Seigneur Bohort, je venais seulement vous prévenir que j'ai fini de planifier les menus pour tout ce qui est de la tambouille. J'ai fait en sorte de prévoir gros avec tout ce qu'on a, parce qu'avec les cochons que nous ramène mon mari pour son exposition, si on les stoppe pas, vos danseurs ils vont se trémousser le ventre vide. </p><p>-Je vous remercie, Dame Séli. Mais pourquoi êtes vous présent, vous?</p><p>Il guida ses yeux vers le Seigneur Lancelot, qui semblait surpris que Bohort l'appelle "vous" plutôt que son titre comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il se racla la gorge.</p><p>-J'ai discuté avec la reine de votre cérémonie et elle m'a parlé de certaines compositions florales qui lui semblerait plus appropriées. Et elle se demandait si Dame Berlewen avait une fleur qu'elle préférait aux autres ? Vous voyez elle en a parlé avec les maîtresses et elles ont toutes donné leur goûts alors elle voulait connaître l'opinion de votre épouse, pour lui faire plaisir. Puis-je lui demander ?</p><p>-J'en parlerais avec elle moi-même. </p><p>-Ah, oui, mais j'ai promis à la reine de lui donner une réponse dans les plus brefs délais. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps, je ne l'embêterais qu'un instant. </p><p>-Je vais vous demander de vous en aller, Lancelot. Je vous assure, j'en discuterais avec ma femme et j'informerais la reine de sa préférence.</p><p>Dame Séli, qui d'habitude ne perdait pas une miette des règlements de comptes, sentait le caractère pesant de la discussion et était surprise de la véhémence dans la voix du chevalier vert. Elle décida de s'éloigner après avoir saluer les deux hommes vite fait. Une fois qu'elle avait disparu de leur champ de vision, le garçon de Gaunes se pencha légèrement vers son cousin en murmurant.</p><p>-Si vous désirez l'amour d'une femme si fortement Seigneur Lancelot, vous devriez commencer par vous approcher de celles qui ne sont pas déjà mariées.</p><p>En le regardant dans les yeux, Lancelot revoyait leurs discussions du soir au sujet de son amour secret pour la reine Guenièvre. Il gardait le secret pour le moment, mais il voyait qu'il ne fallait pas pousser sa gentillesse trop loin. N'eut-il pas le temps de lui répondre, que le chevalier vert lui claqua la porte au nez, retournant dans les bras de sa belle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La réunion des femmes de chevaliers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les rayons du soleil passèrent par la fenêtre et se posèrent sur les paupières fermées du chevalier. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement et il soupira, faisant s'abaisser la silhouette menue et dénudée de sa femme, posée contre son torse. Il se frotta les yeux, glissant une main dans les cheveux de la blonde, elle dormait paisiblement. Il chercha à se dégager à contrecœur, faisant glisser son amoureuse le plus doucement possible à côté de lui pour ne pas la réveiller. Une fois sortie de son embrassade, il la recouvrit pour ne pas qu'elle soit dérangée par le froid du matin. Qu'elle était belle quand elle dormait. Il sourit, en même temps elle était belle tout le temps. Il se rhabilla vite fait, avec quelque chose de décent pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain. </p><p>Il se glissa dans son bain chaud, seule sensation agréable qui pouvait rivaliser avec les caresses de sa femme, sur son corps. Aujourd'hui, il devait accompagner le roi de Carmélide jusqu'à la tour de guets où séjournaient les chevaliers Yvain et Gauvain en surveillance. Il espérait que maintenant que la question des cérémonies était réglée la discussion ne serait pas trop pénible et qu'ils s'entendraient sur le chemin. Il espérait aussi très fort que les deux jeunes chevaliers n'avaient pas fait de bêtises dignes d'énerver Léodagan, comme les autres fois. Il savait que le père n'était pas toujours très patient ou magnanime avec les autres, il s'énervait facilement. <br/>Il n'allait pas voir sa femme aujourd'hui, mais de toute façon c'était le jour de la réunion des femmes de chevaliers, elle sera donc occupée elle aussi. Il expira et se releva, sortant de la baignoire en s'enroulant dans un tissus. Il fallait se préparer, le départ était prévu pour dans une heure, il ne voulait pas faire attendre son collègue. </p><p>-----------------------------<br/>Quand Berlewen ouvrit les yeux, il semblait être déjà tard dans la matinée. Le lit était chaud, mais pas autant que lorsque son cher et tendre était contre elle. Il avait dû se lever sans la réveiller, et bien plus tôt. Elle se sentait bête d'avoir autant dormi, elle n'avait même pas pu le saluer. Elle ne le verrait pas avant la fin d'après-midi, aujourd'hui elle devait rejoindre les autres dames de la court pour la réunion de la reine. Elle se sentait anxieuse, elle avait eu hâte d'y assister mais avait peur de ne pas se fondre dans la masse. Elle ne quittait pas souvent Gaunes, elle n'était plus habituée à passer du temps avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou qu'elle ne voyait que rarement. Elle connaissait presque tout le monde dans son village. Encore une fois, elle eut le mal du pays mais repoussa ses émotions en se dégageant des couvertures. Acte qu'elle regretta immédiatement en sentant le froid de la chambre contre sa peau nue. Elle avait oublié son manque d'accoutrement, elle rougit en repensant à la nuit qu'elle avait passé dans les bras de son amant. Ca lui avait manqué ça aussi. Elle attrapa la laine qu'elle portait hier soir avant que son mari ne lui ôte et la repassa sur ses épaules, prête à se préparer pour la reine. </p><p>Elle avait préparé l'une de ses robes préférées, bordeaux avec de fines traces couleur or. Elle laissa ses cheveux dans son dos, une bande ornée de petites pierres violines sur son front. Elle sortit de la chambre, la reine l'avait prévenue hier lors de leur balade que la réunion se passerait dans la salle de la table ronde. Elle sentait comme une fierté de pouvoir entrer dans cette salle, où se déroulaient des réunions de la plus hautes importances aux côtés des plus grandes figures du royaume. Les discussions devaient être des plus pertinentes lorsque les chevaliers racontaient leurs aventures aux quatre côtés de la Bretagne. Elle aimerait être une petite souris et y assister. Peut-être oserait-elle demander à son mari de lui raconter ce qu'il s'y disait, un jour. Elle arriva devant la salle où se trouvait déjà une autre femme aux cheveux blonds, un peu plus foncés que les siens. Elle se retourna vers elle avec un air interrogateur. </p><p>-Bonjour, vous êtes là pour la réunion vous aussi?</p><p>-Oui, Dame Berlewen de Gaunes, épouse du Seigneur Bohort. Et vous ?</p><p>-Dame Mevanwi de Vannes, épouse du Seigneur Karadoc. Enchantée mon amie. </p><p>-Enchantée, j'ai hâte de passer ce moment en votre présence et celle des autres Dames. </p><p>Elles échangèrent un sourire mais plus aucune parole, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la reine au détour du couloir, accompagnée de sa mère. </p><p>-Ah vous êtes déjà là! Super, on va pouvoir bien profiter et s'amuser, toutes les quatre.</p><p>-S'amuser je ne sais pas, mais profiter c'est sûr, loin de nos idiots de maris. </p><p>Les deux blondes sourirent en entendant la réflexion de la reine de Carmélide et suivirent Guenièvre qui poussait les portes de la salle. La table était aussi majestueuse que Berlewen l'imaginait, un bois brut et foncé, entouré de plusieurs chaises. Elle s'avança et aperçu un endroit juste derrière la table avec un pupitre où elle imaginait que quelqu'un retranscrivait toutes les histoires que les preux chevaliers pouvaient conter. <br/>Toutes les femmes s'assirent de manière à pouvoir s'observer, la reine entre la nouvelle arrivante et sa mère. Elle semblait absolument ravie de cette réunion, comme une petite fille qui réunit tous ses jouets pour jouer à la dinette. Berlewen était attendrie à sa vue et se détendit, prête à passer un bon moment auprès des femmes. </p><p>--------------------------------------<br/>-Chevalier au Lion, non mais je vous jure. Déjà ça, c'était pas brillant mais vous imaginez pas ce qu'ils nous ont sorti l'autre fois.</p><p>-Quoi donc ?</p><p>-Ils veulent prendre un nom qui représente leur duo. "Les petits pédestres", parce qu'ils se baladent à pieds. Tout ça parce qu'en plus des guêpes, mon fils flippe de monter à cheval. On sait plus quoi faire avec ces gosses. </p><p>-Ce sont des jeunes gens, ils ont des inquiétudes et manières de penser bien différentes de nous. Ce n'est pas la même génération. </p><p>-N'empêche, si vous avez des gosses un jour, faites pas la même erreur que nous. J'ai été trop souple pour une fois, parce que ma femme prenait toujours la défense des petits. Résultat ? Ils n'en font pas qu'à leur tête. </p><p>Bohort eut un petit sourire. Les étreintes entre sa femme et lui n'étaient pas fréquentes car ils ne se voyaient que très rarement, mais il espérait qu'un jour cela donne naissance à un nouvel être qui leur ressemblerait. </p><p>-Ma femme aussi d'ailleurs.</p><p>-Votre femme, Seigneur Léodagan?</p><p>-Elle aussi, elle en fait qu'à sa tête. J'ai beau passer mon temps à râler, elle a toujours le dernier mot celle-ci.</p><p>-Je dois dire que Dame Séli a un fort caractère. Mais en même temps, c'est bien logique. </p><p>-Comment ça, bien logique ?</p><p>-Je pense qu'on choisit la personne qui nous correspond le mieux ou qui nous complète. Ma femme et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde depuis longtemps, nous nous entendons parfaitement alors nous nous sommes mariés et nous nous aimons. Vous avez un fort caractère et vous avec choisi d'enlever une femme de fort caractère pour l'épouser. Tout ça me semble assez prédestiné, non ? L'amour est surprenant et imprévisible. </p><p>Le roi de Carmélide lui jeta un coup d'œil, surpris du chemin de pensées du plus jeune. Qu'est ce qu'il lui racontait avec son amour, celui là ? Il voyait donc pas la relation qu'il avait avec sa femme, elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son histoire à l'eau de rose avec sa blonde. Ils arrivèrent devant la tour, et durent mettre fin à cette discussion qui, selon Léodagan, s'immisçait beaucoup trop dans ses sentiments personnels à son goût.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Printemps et armes de jet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-C'est sublime ! Continuez de vous entraîner pendant une petite heure et pour cet après-midi ce sera parfait ! </p><p>Les danseurs sourirent à Bohort, satisfaits que leur entraînement porte ses fruits. Bohort s'éloigna du groupe et observa les soldats qui installaient les énormes armes que Léodagan avait commandé, au plus grand dam du roi. Les servants qui décoraient l'espace de fête étaient quelque peu gênés par les aller-retours des soldats mais tentaient de faire leur mieux pour donner un air correct avec la décoration. Des ornements de fleurs étaient éparpillés un peu partout, le chevalier sourit à leur vue. Sa femme allait adorer ! Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ils se baladaient aux abords de la forêt, parce qu'aucun des deux étaient assez courageux pour s'aventurer à l'intérieur. Ils ramassaient les plus jolies fleurs et en faisaient des couronnes qu'ils s'offraient mutuellement. Il espérait que cela allait plaire à Arthur aussi, qui était toujours stressé et fatigué par la dure vie qu'il subissait. Il méritait bien de se détendre un petit peu. </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>-Bon la dague c'est pas non plus le meilleur mais quand on a rien d'autre sous la main, c'est pas si mal. Après il faut savoir viser, mais c'est le but d'une arme de jet. </p><p>Léodagan marchait le long des tables où étaient exposés les armes pour son exposition. La femme de Bohort à son bras qui écoutaient ses paroles attentivement. Elle le surprenait, il savait que certaines femmes avaient des côtés guerrières cachés comme sa femme, mais la jeune femme ne donnait pas cet air là. </p><p>-Et ceux-ci ? Ce sont des arcs ?</p><p>-Des arcs longs ici. Et là, des arcs courts. C'est pas mal, même si je préfère le combat direct, les archers c'est des planqués. A la limite pour le combat direct, on peut opter pour ça. </p><p>Il pointa une autre table du doigt. </p><p>-Des arbalètes ? C'est plus esthétique que je le pensais ! C'est difficile à manier ?</p><p>-C'est facile à utiliser mais pour réussir son coup, comme d'habitude, il faut savoir viser. Et il faut que vos carreaux soient bien taillés. Pas de travers, sinon ça a plus de chance de finir dans les miches d'un allier que d'un ennemi. </p><p>La jeune femme rit légèrement en continuant d'écouter les enseignements du brun. En tournant la tête elle vit son époux discuter avec des servants, leur indiquant où poser les ornements qu'ils avaient apporter. Elle était fière de sa place à la table ronde, mais préférait le voir donner des ordres pour une fête sur le printemps plutôt qu'à des militaires sur le champ de bataille. Le roi de Carmélide jeta un coup d'œil vers la troupe de danseurs qui s'entrainaient encore, cette fois avec les costumes que le chevalier de Gaunes avaient choisis. </p><p>-Je suis pas fan de danse, mais je dois dire que ça a de la gueule. </p><p>-Lorsque les vêtements et la musique sont bien choisis, les spectacles de danse rendent toujours très bien. </p><p>-Je suis pas un habitué. C'est plus les trucs de votre mari, ça. C'est comme ça à Gaunes aussi, toutes les fêtes ?</p><p>-On aime bien les festivités, oui. C'est une manière que tout le monde se détende, c'est toujours plaisant. Et puis, c'est convivial. Tout le monde peut danser pendant le bal. </p><p>-Ah, parce qu'après avoir regardé les autres danser, on doit danser aussi ?</p><p>-Haha, vous n'êtes pas obligé mais c'est amusant. Et puis je suis certaine que ça plairait à votre épouse, de passer un peu de temps à s'amuser avec son mari.</p><p>Le roi de Carmélide la dévisagea, de la même façon qu'il avait dévisagé Bohort lors de leur marche jusqu'à la tour de garde. C'était quoi leur problème aux deux tourtereaux ? Ils voient pas que les relations des autres sont pas pareil que leur couple parfait ?</p><p>-Eh bah, vous vous êtes bien trouvés avec votre mari, il avait peut être raison avec son discours. </p><p>-Son discours ?</p><p>Une personne leur barra la route, les points sur les hanches. La picte fronçait les sourcils, les observant avec des yeux accusateurs. La plus jeune avait appris de ces erreurs et dénoua son bras de celui du roi. </p><p>-Dame Séli, rebonjour. </p><p>-Bonjour. Dites donc vous, vous avez fini de préparer votre exposition pour vous balader comme ça, bras dessus-bras dessous avec la gamine ?</p><p>-J'ai rien à préparer moi, j'ai donné les ordres et c'est les autres qui font. </p><p>-Oui, comme d'habitude en somme. </p><p>-Bon, vous allez pas commencer, sinon y a des tartes qui vont arriver et pour une fois ce sera pas les vôtres. </p><p>-Si il y en aura des miennes aussi, j'en ai préparé.</p><p>-Oh, bah super! Déjà qu'on avait pas énormément de nourriture pour tout le monde mais si vous en gâchez la moitié dans vos briques, on va brouter l'herbe. </p><p>Un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres, elle salua brièvement le couple et s'éloigna en les laissant à leur dispute. Elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps mais elle commençait à s'habituer aux différents des gens de cette court. Elle rejoint son mari, se posant à ses côtés avec un sourire. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête des musiciens vers elle, il sourit et déposa un baiser chaste sur sa joue avec amour. Elle le félicita des choix de décoration et de vêtements qu'il avait fait, et lui accueillait les compliments de sa douce avec bonheur. </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>-C'était sublime! Le seigneur Bohort a vraiment bien choisi les costumes et la musique. </p><p>La reine souriait avec joie, d'avoir pu assister à une telle représentation qui lui changeait de son quotidien morose. Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège près du roi qui regardait le couple de Gaunes danser au milieu, éclairé dans la soirée par les feux qu'ils avaient fait allumés. </p><p>-Oui, je dois avouer que c'était plutôt impressionnant, très gracieux. Et même l'exposition de votre père était pas si mal, il s'est donné à fond. Même si ses invités ont plus l'air intéressés par le banquet que par les armes de jet. </p><p>Il désigna les hommes aux tables voisines qui continuaient de s'empiffrer en parlant presque assez fort pour camoufler la musique. La reine rit de son commentaire et posa une main sur le bras du brun. </p><p>-Ils ont vraiment l'air heureux tous les deux. </p><p>-Qui ça ? Bohort et Berlewen?</p><p>-Oui. Ils ont l'air tellement amoureux, je ne sais pas comment ils font pour rester loin l'un de l'autre aussi longtemps. </p><p>-Peut-être qu'ils s'entendent bien parce qu'ils se voient pas tous les jours. </p><p>-Peut-être que c'est ça, oui. </p><p>-Ou peut-être qu'ils s'aiment juste. </p><p>Le roi se remémorait la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le chevalier vert plus tôt lors de la cérémonie. Malgré les festivités, celui-ci semblait tout sérieux et stressé, comme si il cherchait à lui dire quelque chose. Il commençait à le connaître à force. Il le poussa à parler et le plus jeune sembla rassembler tout son courage pour parler à son roi.<br/>
Dans un élan de sincérité et de honte, il lui avait avoué qu'il avait été admis à la table ronde grâce à un mensonge. Il lui raconta la supercherie qu'il lui avait valu son statut et qu'il avait fait passé pour fait d'arme. Le roi était resté silencieux pendant un moment. Il avait été plus surpris que Bohort venge sa femme de bandits que par le fait que ce ne se soit pas passé comme ça. Il le rassura, lui disant qu'il n'allait pas le faire virer de la table ronde, maintenant qu'il était adoubé. Et puis, maintenant qu'il savait pour son manque de formation aux armes, il l'entrainait avec l'aide de son maître d'armes. Il faisait énormément d'efforts, et son souverain était fier de lui. Il lui avoua que sa femme aussi croyait à cette entourloupe, et qu'il se sentait encore plus honteux de devoir lui avouer, craignant que son mariage ne batte de l'aile à cause de cette révélation. Il lui avait dit que le mariage était la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donné, et que même dans les moments les plus difficiles, l'amour inconditionnel que lui portait sa femme était suffisant pour le réconforter et le soutenir. Le roi lui avait conseillé de profiter de cette soirée pour tout lui avouer. Et c'était sur un pas décidé qu'il avait rejoint son épouse. L'aveux avait du bien se passer puisqu'ils dansaient tous les deux depuis des heures sous ses yeux. Ils possédaient vraiment une relation modèle, et les mots du chevalier de Gaunes le faisait réfléchir. Il cherchait dans ses souvenirs et se demandait si dans les moments difficiles, sa femme n'avait-elle pas cherché à le réconforter ? </p><p>Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle, puis vers la main posée sur son avant-bras. </p><p>-Il dansent vraiment bien, je me demande comment ils font pour ne pas fatiguer. </p><p>-Vous voulez danser ?</p><p>-Toute seule ? Oh non, j'aurais l'air d'une idiote. </p><p>-Mais non pas tout seule, voyons ! Je voulais dire avec moi.</p><p>La reine regarda son époux, surprise. </p><p>-Avec vous ?</p><p>-Enfin, si vous avez pas envie, je vais pas vous forcer. </p><p>-Non, non ! J'ai envie, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous embêter. Vous êtes déjà toujours fatigué par votre travail, si je vous fais danser par dessus le marché.</p><p>Oui, peut être qu'elle s'inquiétait et qu'elle s'occupait bien de lui finalement. Peut être qu'il était tellement dans l'optique que ce mariage arrangé lui gâchait la vie qu'il ne voyait pas les efforts qu'elle faisait dans cet arrangement qu'elle n'avait pas désiré et qu'elle avait subi elle aussi. Il soupira et se leva de sa chaise, emportant son épouse avec lui vers la foule qui s'épuisait à tournoyer et chanter au milieu de la fête. Elle rigolait dans les bras de son mari, essayant tant bien que mal de suivre ses mouvements et de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Lui qui n'aimait pourtant pas la danse se disait que la soirée n'était pas si mauvaise finalement, et il se laissa aller dans les bras de sa femme à son tour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ils vécurent heureux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils s'étaient couchés sans se prendre la tête pour la première  fois depuis très longtemps d'après la mémoire d'Arthur. Il la regardait, elle s'était assoupie avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait juré à Aconia et pourtant l'ambiance qu'avait amené avec lui le couple de Gaunes l'avait poussé dans les bras de sa femme. Pour la première fois, ce soir il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse envers son épouse romaine. Il eut un pincement au cœur, qui disparu en observant le visage endormi de son épouse. Il n'avait pas ressenti le frisson de dégoût qu'il avait d'habitude, il n'avait en tête que le rire qu'elle avait émis lorsqu'ils avaient dansé au milieu de tout le monde. Lorsqu'il fut trop épuisé et que ses pieds ne pouvaient plus le supporter, il était parti s'asseoir et l'avait observée de loin continuer à danser avec ses maîtresses main dans la main.<br/>
Il soupira en dégageant une mèche de cheveux du visage de la brune assoupie et souffla sur sa bougie. Dans le noir, il se glissa sous les couvertures en s'allongeant et pour une fois, il ne plaça ses jambes près d'elle à cause du froid mais bien pour ressentir sa présence. Peut-être qu'il ferait des efforts désormais, et qu'il essaierait de lui rendre au minimum un quart de l'amour et de l'engagement qu'elle lui offrait chaque jour. Il ferma les yeux, pour une fois en attendant le jour suivant avec impatience. </p><p>----------------------------<br/>
La blonde était blottie dans les bras du chevalier vert. Il la regardait dormir, avec un pincement au cœur. Demain, elle repartirait à Gaunes, loin de lui. Elle avait ressenti la tristesse de son mari en rentrant dans la chambre, elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps. Elle l'avait rassurée avec une voix douce comme elle le faisait à chaque fois: cette fois elle avait un remède qui lui permettait de voyager et de venir auprès de lui bien plus souvent ! Elle s'était endormie presque aussitôt couchée, ces danses l'avaient épuisée au possible. Il soupira tristement mais se disait qu'elle avait raison. Il avait une femme qui l'aimait, un roi qui lui avait pardonné ses erreurs, des camarades qui le soutenaient malgré son inutilité au combat. Il avait tout pour être heureux, et sa place lui donnait grande fierté. Il ferma ses yeux avec un sourire, pensant à la suite des aventures qu'il les attendait lui et la court de Kaamelott.</p><p>-----------------------------<br/>
Il regardait le plafond, pensif. Il avait mal aux pieds, aux mollets, à ses jambes entières. Pourtant il n'avait pas dansé si longtemps, mais sa fille l'avait fait bougé dans tous les sens malgré ses indignations. Il n'avait pas osé demander à sa femme si elle voulait danser avec lui, comme l'avait imaginé Berlewen. Il les avait regardé elle et Bohort et s'était imaginé dans la même position avec Séli et l'envie de faire un effort s'était dissipée instantanément. À la place, quand il avait vu le roi s'assoir après sa danse avec Guenièvre, il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait demandé une danse, comme quand elle était petite. Quand sa femme n'était pas là et que la petite se languissait de son retour, il essayait de lui faire oublier son chagrin. Au début il avait été maladroit, lui parlant de champs de bataille, d'armement, de tout ce qu'il côtoyait mais qui n'intéressait pas la gamine. Et puis il avait remarqué qu'elle avait été beaucoup trop enthousiaste à la venue d'un barde une fois. Elle avait dansé en riant. Il avait trouvé la situation étrange et puis avait souri discrètement. Lorsque sa femme s'absentait désormais, il faisait amené des musiciens et lui et sa fille, qui se tenait posée sur ses pieds pour la grandir un peu, dansaient tous les deux maladroitement mais riant et se consolant mutuellement de l'absence de la picte. </p><p>Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre, Léodagan avait vite retiré ses bottes et s'était écroulé sur le lit en se demandant comment le chevalier de Gaunes avait pu enchaîner tant de danses sans se fatiguer. Puis, il avait remarqué que Séli l'avait rejoint dans le lit avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.</p><p>-Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça, vous ?</p><p>-Elle avait l'air contente de danser avec vous la gamine. Vous voyez que vous pouvez être un peu moins rustre parfois. J'espère que le prochain bal, ce sera à mon tour d'avoir une danse.</p><p>Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle s'était allongée et avait fermé les yeux. Pas lui. Il l'avait fixée, puis le plafond, puis elle et était retourné sur le plafond. C'était ça "plus connsidérer quelqu'un" ? Voir se genre de sourire sur le visage de sa femme? C'était pas si désagréable finalement, il se disait qu'il pourrait essayer plus souvent. Bohort avait raison, il l'avait sûrement choisie pour une raison cette femme dure et sévère. Il la regarda une dernière fois, en sentant une légère pression se former sur son torse. Il y vit la main qu'avait posé sa femme sur lui dans son sommeil. Il hésita, puis l'attrapa dans la sienne fermant les yeux à son tour, soupirant et se demandant si c'était ça aimer quelqu'un finalement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic mettant en scène un personnage qu'on a malheureusement pas vu assez à l'écran à mon goût. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et pour les kudos ! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>